


For Jamie

by Codexfawkes



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Brothers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Oops, boys night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are the Caffeinated Sirens and tonight’s set goes out to you baby, see you after the show Jamie." she said throwing a sultry wink toward the bar as the band began to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, any quotes from anywhere don't belong to me.  
> This is my first foray into Blue Bloods fandom, and I have no idea where it came from. If anyone is wondering I was picturing Kat Dennings as the singer.

It was Danny's idea, heading to a bar he used to go to in Hell's Kitchen. He'd argued that if Erin and Linda could have Girl's Nights and go drinking, why couldn't they go drinking too. Except the pool/dive bar was now a happening live music spot and the place was a damn meat market. Two guys on their own hovering by the bar and one with a wedding ring? Yeah they looked like they were up to no good. If the overcrowding wasn't bad enough the bartender was giving them the stink eye, and Jamie was ready to eat the ridiculous cover charge and go someplace else.

But his stubborn older brother was determined to stay despite hating the band that was currently playing, the crowds, and the watered down beer on tap. The band finally shuffled off the stage to halfhearted, well at least you tried, applause. Well except that one middle aged woman hooting and hollering about how awesome they were. Either she was drunk off her ass or someone's mother. Given that it wasn't even 10pm and she was cheering for Curtis, he was going with mother. Jamie sighed and hunched his shoulders as another person jockeying for the bartenders attention rammed into him. Just as he was about to tell Danny to fuck off, the crowd let up a cheer. Turning automatically to see what the commotion was, Jamie saw a new band taking their place on the stage.

It was a guy on drums, a girl on guitar, another guy on bass, and a lead singer. Standard band formula, rinse repeat. Except, the singer was fucking gorgeous. Kind of short, curvy, long dark hair, and chunky glasses that said she gave zero fucks about what you thought about her. Painted on jeans, purple Chucks, a purple tank with a black arrow going across her ample breasts with a neon pink bra peeking out from underneath it. Jamie couldn't help but stare as she adjusted the mic, turning briefly to speak to someone backstage, her hair sliding enough so he could see the back of her top said: Team Hawkguy. On the stool next to him Danny snorted in laughter, clearly getting the joke when Jamie didn't. All this was a matter of seconds before a rich voice was sliding over his ears. "What up bitches?!" she called out to enthusiastic applause.

"We are the Caffeinated Sirens and tonight’s set goes out to you baby, see you after the show Jamie." she said throwing a sultry wink toward the bar as the band began to play.

Jamie stiffened in surprise. How the fuck...was this a joke? Was Danny playing a prank on him?

"You know this girl?" Danny demanded to know in his ear.

"Never seen her before." Jamie replied, shock still rippling through him. The fog in his brain started to lift as the lyrics hit him.

 

" _Throw a neon tee shirt over the lamp shade_

_I'll take the furniture, slide it out of the way_

_Shaking the floor, rattling the roof (roof's on fire)_

_We'll go to town like they're in your living room_

_Let's have a house party, we don't need nobody_

_Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out_

_We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us_

_And the cops show up and try to shut us down_."

 

"Yeah don't know her my ass." Danny taunted as they watched the gorgeous woman on stage sing and dance, her hips swaying, chest bouncing with her movements. Her voice was whiskey, her hair silk tumbling around her, her body pure sin, her expressive face lit up with mischief, teasing, and a hint of arousal as she threw looks and winks toward the bar. Toward him. Jamie has no idea who she was, why she was singing to him, but he'd be lying if he said she wasn't more than enough to tempt him. He'd follow her happily into hell for one kiss of those red lips.

The song ended and turned into another, and another, then another. Each songs overreaching theme being love and sex. Especially sex. But the last song of the set, after she sang about wanting to do bad things to him, it was the song that cemented it. He had to talk to her, taunting brother be damned. He listened and watched as she sang about a guy who takes his time, running small yet sure hands over her own body as she gazed heavy lidded right at him. Jamie knew he had to talk to her, get her number, find out how she knew him.

The set finally ended and Jamie watched as she spoke briefly to one of her band mates, fist bumped him and jumped off the stage. Her head disappeared in the crowd but he watched as the people slowly parted for her as she made her way to the bar. As she made her way toward him. She was right by the end of the bar when he surged forward and spoke to her.

"How did you know?" he heard himself blurt out, mentally kicking himself. She stopped walking with a surprised look on her face.

"Know what?" she asked tilting her head to the right curiously.

"That I'm a cop, and that my name's Jamie." he clarified. He watched as a complicated emotion he couldn't name flashed across her face before evening out into a teasing smile.

"I didn't," she said in a confiding tone before slipping past him and going behind the bar.

He watched her with confusion as she walked right up to the bartender and pulled her into a deep, intense kiss. Heat flared across his cheeks as the singers hand slid from the other womans waist up over her breast and tugged at her shirt. Seconds later, without breaking the kiss, she reached out and placed a shiny name tag on the bar, sliding it energetically toward the end of the bar. The name tag slid easily, zinging right off of the bar, where Jamie caught it. Looking down at the piece of metal understanding and embarrassment flooded him. He put it carefully back on the wooden surface and grabbed Danny by the arm, hauling his cackling brother toward the door. Guess Jamie is a more common name than he realized.

 


End file.
